


La gata púrpura

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Episode 2x08, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, Wet Dream, What-If, cat sofia, cedfia, cuando pidas un deseo, when you wish upon a well
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Basado en el episodio 8 de la segunda temporada de La Princesa Sofía: Cuando pidas un deseo.Sofía, convertida en gato, va en busca de Cedric para que él la transforme en humana de nuevo, pero acaba descubriendo accidentalmente los secretos más íntimos del mago.





	La gata púrpura

Al escuchar algo arañando la puerta de su taller, Cedric la abrió y se asomó para ver qué era, pero no vio a nadie al otro lado.

― ¿Hmm? ¿Quién está ahí?―preguntó malhumorado.

Un ruidito agudo le llamó la atención a sus pies, era un pequeño gato púrpura maullando junto a un conejo.

Justo lo que le faltaba al mago, más alimañas.

― ¡Oh! ¿Qué os creéis que es esto? ¿El Zoo Real? ¡Largo!―espetó él, sacudiendo sus manos para hacer que se fueran, antes de cerrar la puerta. Luego regresó a su escritorio donde tenía abierto su libro de hechizos― ¿Por dónde iba?

De pronto, el gato subió de un salto al escritorio, debió de haberse escurrido dentro de la estancia antes de que la puerta se cerrase completamente.

― ¡Oh! ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar aquí?―preguntó Cedric con fastidio, pero entonces vio al felino pasar las páginas del libro con su pequeña zarpa― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El gato se detuvo al llegar a una página de hechizos de transformación y el mago leyó en voz alta.

― _Transformación de animal a humano_. ―entonces comprendió― ¡Oh! ¡El minino quiere transformarse en una persona!―discurrió él con voz tierna. Al escucharle, el gato asintió con la cabeza, alegremente― ¡Pues búscate un mago al que le importe un bledo! ¡Y ahora date el piro!―dijo tomándolo en sus manos y colocándolo en el suelo para que se fuera.

Cedric volvió a centrarse en su lectura, pero entonces comenzó a escuchar ruidos detrás de él. Cuando se volteó encontró al gato y al conejo haciendo trastadas por su taller, corriendo y saltando de un lado para otro.

― Por los xilófonos de Zeus, ¿aún sigues aquí? ¡Fuera, fuera! Aquí no dejo entrar a criaturas peludas si no las necesito para algún hechizo.―bramó, señalando su libro de conjuros.

Los animales no se iban y encima Wormwood se había puesto encima a perseguirlos volando. Su taller parecía una pajarería. Cedric fue hacia la puerta y la abrió esperando que salieran.

Pero cuando el gato llegó corriendo hacia él, lo que hizo en lugar de salir por la puerta fue esconderse entre sus piernas para evitar ser alcanzado por el cuervo. Cedric se sorprendió con aquel comportamiento. ¿Por qué ese animal pensaría que él era un refugio? ¿Por qué no se iba? La puerta estaba abierta.

El gatito rascó su pierna con sus patitas, intentando llamar su atención y casi consiguiendo bajarle la calza hasta el zapato.

Resoplando con resignación, el mago volvió a tomar al gato en sus manos y lo examinó de cerca, poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro.

― Vamos a ver, ¿qué es lo que quieres, eh?―el felino levantó una zarpa y colocó las almohadillas justo en la punta de la larga nariz del hombre― ¿De dónde sacas estas confianzas? No te he visto en mi vida. ¿No deberías ser un poco más desconfiado con la gente?

El gato maulló y a Cedric se le escapó una pequeña risita.

― Supongo que eres adorable. ¿No es así?―admitió con un deje de ternura en su voz.

Wormwood hizo un ruido descontento al escucharle y el mago frunció el ceño hacia el ave.

― Wormy, si vas a seguir graznando te puedes ir. Tú y el conejo. Los dos fuera de aquí, ¡ya!

El mago echó al cuervo y al roedor de la habitación y cerró la puerta, quedándose sólo con el gato en sus brazos.

― Bueno, si prometes no molestarme mientras estudio, te dejaré rondar por aquí. ¡Pero sólo por hoy!―declaró conjurando un cuenco de leche en un rincón y dejando al gato de nuevo en el suelo.

Durante varios minutos, el hechicero fue capaz de centrarse en el conjuro que estaba aprendiendo, pero pasado un rato, su atención comenzó a desviarse hacia el felino, que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos desde la superficie de su mesa de trabajo.

Parecía estar esperándole. ¿Qué quería de él? De ninguna manera pensaría que él le convertiría en humano, ¿verdad? Aquel era un hechizo avanzadísimo, él no tenía la destreza suficiente para llevar a cabo esa clase de trasformación.

Cedric le miró y el gato parpadeó lentamente hacia él.

―Escucha…―comenzó el mago, torpemente―no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que esperas algo de mí. Y-yo no puedo transformarte en una persona ¿de acuerdo? Ese es un conjuro muy difícil para mí, yo… yo no soy un gran mago, realmente, ¿sabes?

El gato maulló sonoramente ante esto, como replicando su afirmación.

― ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? ¡Pues mira lo que estoy haciendo! Estoy repasando hechizos que se supone que debí aprender en la escuela, pero aún no sé realizar. Suspendí cientos de exámenes por culpa de ello. Te recomiendo que vayas a buscar a un mago de verdad si necesitas ayuda, porque yo definitivamente NO PUEDO AYUDARTE.

Cedric volteó su rostro hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con él? Se estaba sincerando con un gato, por el amor del Cielo. No se podía sentir más ridículo que en ese momento.

Entonces el felino volvió a saltar sobre el escritorio frente a él y maulló de nuevo, mirándole con expectación.

El mago resopló y sonrió tristemente. Levantó una mano cautelosa hacia él y le palmeó la cabeza con torpeza. El animal recibió su gesto alegremente, frotando el rostro y el lomo contra su palma y levantando el rabo mientras emitía un ronroneo de placer. A Cedric se le escapó otra risita.

―Eres muy majo. Y suavecito. Me pregunto si tienes nombre. ¿Eres chico o chica?―el mago lo levantó y echó un vistazo rápido a sus genitales, a lo que el animal respondió con un chillido agudo y furioso― ¡Eres una gata! Y muy pudorosa, ya veo. No te enfades.

La dejó de nuevo sobre el escritorio, y ella le miró malhumorada.

―Como eres una preciosa y linda señorita ya sé cómo te voy a llamar: Princesa. ¿Te gusta?

La gata parpadeó y ladeó su cabeza, intrigada. Él volvió a acariciarla.

―Es porque me recuerdas a cierta princesa que también intenta hacerme sentir bien cada vez que estoy alicaído. Pronto la conocerás, seguro que le gustas mucho. Sofía es muy buena con los animales. Y… conmigo, aunque yo no lo merezca. Es la niña más dulce que jamás haya existido en este mundo.

La gata volvió a ronronear con sus mimos y él exhaló un suspiro.

―Estos hechizos me están dando dolor de cabeza… Necesito un descanso. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece una siesta?―el felino dio un maullido de confusión y el mago sonrió mientras la tomaba en brazos― Ven, vamos a la cama.

Cedric entró a su alcoba y depositó a la gatita sobre la cama con suavidad antes de comenzar a desvestirse. Bajo la atenta mirada del felino, se quitó la túnica púrpura, el chaleco y los zapatos, quedándose en sus pantalones negros y su camisa verde con la pajarita amarilla desanudada alrededor de su cuello. Luego se tumbó sobre la cama mirando al techo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

La gata subió a su pecho, vibrando en su ronroneo, y el mago sonrió ante la placentera sensación. Se quitó los guantes de cuero marrones y acarició el suave pelaje púrpura con sus manos, rascando con delicadeza detrás de las orejas.

―Eres una mimosa, ¿eh? Tengo que dormir, esta noche tengo trabajo. Si sigues pidiendo mimitos no podré descansar―dijo él. La gata, entonces, acercó su rostro al de él y le lamió la mejilla con su lengua áspera, haciéndole reír―. ¡Basta, Princesa! ¿Crees que soy un chico fácil? Nos conocemos desde hace muy poco, ¡invítame a cenar al menos!

Cedric se ladeó en la cama y la gata se puso frente a él sobre la almohada, mirándole risueña.

― Por mucho que te empeñes, será inútil. Mi corazón ya tiene dueña, querida.

La gata maulló con el ceño fruncido y él soltó otra risita.

― ¿Estás celosa? Vaya, vaya. Conque la minina se había hecho ilusiones. No te preocupes, cuando la conozcas lo entenderás. No hay manera de que no te enamores de ella tú también. Aunque definitivamente, no lo harás de la misma forma que yo… Lo mío va bastante más allá del cariño, de hecho linda con lo indecoroso. Pero no voy a hablarle de esas a una pequeña gatita inocente como tú. Tú a dormir. Hala.

Resignada, la gata se tumbó junto al mago, acurrucándose en el hueco de su cuello. En poco tiempo, los dos se quedaron dormidos.

…….

Sofía despertó con el sonido de su nombre. Cedric susurraba muy cerca de ella.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su rostro casi pegado al suyo. Estaba dormido y ella aún era una gata.

Con un poco de suerte, pensó, conseguiría convencer al mago de que intentara transformarla en una persona cuando despertara de su siesta. Ella confiaba en sus capacidades, Cedric era un mago extraordinario, tan sólo le faltaba un poco de autoestima para ser el mejor hechicero del mundo. Si alguien podía devolverla a su forma humana, era él.

Cedric volvió a hablar en sueños y esta vez ella estaba despierta para escuchar.

―…Sofía…Hmmm…Sofía…Sí, mi princesa…mi amor…Sofía…bésame…ah…te amo, Sofía…

Patidifusa, la gata le oía y le veía hablar en sueños con ella. Inconscientemente comenzó a ronronear con el sonido de su voz. Era lo más extraordinario que había escuchado jamás.

Ajeno a que estaba siendo observado, el mago continuaba somnílocuo, revelando sus fantasías más íntimas a la protagonista de ellas sin tener la más mínima idea.

―…soy tuyo, mi princesa…tómame…oh…sí mi niña…¡sí!...Sofía, tócame…¡ah!...¡ah, Sofía!...sé mía, mi amor…deja que te posea…te deseo…¡¡SÍ!!...¡¡¡MI ÁNGEL!!!...¡¡¡TE AMO TANTO SOFÍA!!!...¡¡AAAHHHH!!

El mago gimió sonoramente y se despertó con el sonido de su propia voz. Jadeando miró hacia la mancha húmeda en sus pantalones, junto en la zona de la entrepierna y maldijo en voz alta mientras alcanzaba la varita de su mesilla de noche y conjuraba un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo, eliminando la embarazosa evidencia de su eyaculación.

Entonces se fijó en el felino junto a él, con los ojos azules abiertos como platos.

― Oh, vaya. Te he despertado. Lo siento, preciosa.―se disculpó poniendo una mano sobre su pequeña cabeza―Es un engorro, lo sé. Para mí también es molesto, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado. Pasa constantemente, ¿sabes? No lo puedo evitar. Mi princesa se lleva casi todas mis horas de sueño. Yo aguanto con las sobras de lo que ella deja…―con un bostezo, miró a un reloj sobre la cómoda―Media hora más. En media hora más me levanto… lo prometo…―murmuró somnoliento, volviéndose a quedar profundamente dormido enseguida.

Sofía seguía en estado de shock, pero parpadeó fuertemente para volver en sí. Era mucho para asimilarlo en tan poco tiempo.

Cedric soñaba con ella. Cedric quería besarla. Cedric quería ser suyo, ser tocado por ella. Cedric quería poseerla. Cedric la deseaba.

_Cedric la amaba._

La gata sentía su pequeño corazón latiendo frenéticamente en su pecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Lo que acababa de ver y escuchar no podía ser tomado a la ligera. Sin quererlo, había violado la intimidad del mago hasta un punto indescriptible. Ahora no podía pedirle que la trasformase en humana. Si él llegara a enterarse de que ella era en realidad Sofía… después de todo lo que había pasado ahí… ¡Él no querría volver a verla nunca!

Sin poder evitarlo, Sofía movía su cola golpeando la colcha con dureza. Nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar aquel problema.

Ante el movimiento a su lado, Cedric abrió los ojos de nuevo.

― ¿Qué pasa, Princesa? ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Quieres más mimitos?―preguntó sonriendo dulcemente. La gata le miró con las orejas gachas y él se puso bocarriba y la colocó sobre su pecho.―Aquí. Tranquila, pequeña. Échate.

Sofía se tumbó sobre él y recibió sus caricias con gusto. Notaba cómo sus preocupaciones se desvanecían con los suaves cuidados del mago hasta que sólo sentía placer. Aquellos finos dedos la transportaban a un lugar maravilloso, donde todo era dicha y satisfacción.

Un lugar con Cedric a su lado, susurrándole que la amaba, rogando por sus besos y su toque. Un lugar donde él la abrazaba y la alejaba de todos los males del mundo, protegiéndola, con sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo. Venerándola mientras decía su nombre.

 _“¡Ah, Sofía! Sé mía, mi amor. Deja que te posea. Te deseo…”_  

Sofía ronroneaba sonoramente, vibrando sobre el pecho del mago en estado de trance.

……..

Cedric abrió los ojos lo justo para ver la hora en el reloj a través de sus pestañas entrecerradas.

Había pasado otra hora desde que se había despertado antes.

El mago resopló con fastidio y fue a incorporarse de su posición, pero había algo pesado que le impedía moverse.

Aturdido, miró hacia abajo sobre él y su corazón se paró en seco al ver a la Princesa Sofía tumbada completamente encima de él, con la cabeza descansando sobre su pecho. Iba vestida con su ropa de deporte violeta, con pantalones apretados ajustándose a sus piernas y a su precioso y pequeño trasero redondeado.

Cedric no pudo evitar el ruidito agudo de pánico que se escapó de su garganta y que para su total y absoluta desgracia, despertó a la niña dormida.

Él no movió un músculo mientras ella levantaba la cabeza y miraba confusamente a su alrededor, deteniéndose al encontrar el rostro de él frente al suyo.

― ¿Señor Cedric?―preguntó desconcertada, bajando de él enseguida―¿Qué…? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿No estaba en el jardín?

― Eh… Ah… Uh…―aunque lo intentó, el mago no fue capaz de articular palabra.

― No lo entiendo… ¿Qué ha pasado?

―S-s-Sofía.―tartamudeó él, sentándose en la cama, con la princesa aún entre sus piernas―, ¿T-tú eras e-e-el g-g-gato?

― ¿Gato? ¿Qué gato? ¿Yo era un gato?

Cedric la miró boquiabierto.

― ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de… de nada?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él exhaló un suspiro de alivio y soltó una carcajada, desahogado.

― ¡¡Gracias a los Dioses!!―exclamó.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?―inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

― Oh, nada, nada.―respondió él rápidamente―Sólo unos  intentos fallidos de devolverte a la normalidad. ¡Pero aquí estás! Perfectamente humana. Tal y como debe ser. Ha sido complicado, pero he logrado una transformación perfecta.―mintió, orgullosamente― Ah… si te preguntas por qué estabas dormida sobre mí… eso también tiene una explicación mágica totalmente razonable. Verás, para que el conjuro funcione antes hay que…

―Gracias, Señor Cedric―le interrumpió ella, sonriendo.―Es usted un gran mago. Ahora tengo que irme y ganar a James en una carrera de obstáculos.

El mago asintió nerviosamente y se retiró para que ella pudiese bajar de la cama sin tener que pasar por encima de su pierna. Pero antes de levantarse, la niña le sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo que le dejó perplejo.

―Señor Cedric, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?―susurró ella desde su cuello.

―L-lo que t-tú desees, princesa.―respondió él ahogadamente.

― ¿Puede acariciarme la cabeza?

El mago tragó saliva y enterró sus dedos en la melena ondulada de color canela. Ella emitió un ruidito de placer y Cedric se sentía a punto de desmallarse.

― Gracias, Señor Cedric.―dijo ella por fin.

―El placer es mío, querida.―contestó el mago, respirando con dificultad.

Entonces ella bajó de la cama y se marchó de la habitación, saliendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al taller.

Cedric aguantó hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta del taller cerrándose, entonces colapsó en las almohadas, derrotado.

_-Media hora antes-_

Amber se acercó angustiada al pozo que había descubierto aquella tarde.

― Por favor. Por favor, nadie la ha visto en horas. Yo sólo quería pasar más tiempo con mi padre, ¡no quería que le pasara nada malo!

― Te queda _un_ deseo.―dijo el sol de metal que tapaba el pozo.

― Bien, bien. Puedo hacerlo―la princesa inhaló aire para calmarse y sacó una moneda de su bolsillo― Deseo anular mi segundo deseo.―dijo, y lanzó la moneda dentro de la boca del sol.

― Tu deseo ha sido concedido.

_-Cuarenta minutos más tarde-_

― ¡Sofía! ¡Sofía!―llamaba Amber, desconsolada por todo el jardín― ¡¡Por favor, aparece!!

― ¡Amber! ¿Por qué gritas así?―preguntó Sofía acercándose a ella por detrás.

Su hermana la vio e inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazarla.

― ¡¡Estás bien!! Oh, Dios. ¡Pensé que te había perdido! ¡Perdóname, Sofía!

― ¿Me quieres explicar por qué llevo toda la tarde convertida en gato, Amber?

― ¿E-en gato? Oh, claro… Ahora lo entiendo… ¡Sofía lo siento mucho! Estaba celosa porque pasabas mucho tiempo con papá y deseé a un pozo que papá te tuviese alergia. Y como él tiene alergia a los gatos, pues… ¡Pero estás bien! He deseado cancelar mi deseo ¡y ha funcionado!

Sofía la miraba con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

― Espero que sea la última vez que me haces algo así.

― ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Me perdonas?―preguntó esperanzada.

La princesa menor sonrió y abrazó a su hermana.

― ¿Lo has pasado muy mal por mi culpa, Sofía?

― La verdad… en absoluto.―respondió ella.

― Entonces… ¿has tenido una buena experiencia siendo un gato?

Sofía soltó una risita.

― Una de las mejores de mi vida. Sin duda.


End file.
